prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Shaw
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = July 2004 | retired = }} Jessica Kathleen Shaw (March 12, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently working under the ring name Jessica James. She currently works for Anarchy Championship Wrestling. Career Professional Championship Wrestling (2006, 2009, 2013) James debuted on January 14 at PCW Full Throttle, in a Tag Team title match, four-on-two handicap, teaming with Jeremy Young in joining Tag Champions Chris Bussey and Thomas Bussey in defeating challengers Claudia and Mace Malone. Fourteen days later on the 28th of January, James faced Claudia in a Valentine's Day Dress match. On the February 18 edition of PCW Throttle, James competed against Jiggle-O James Johnson, Jeff Brown, JT LaMotta and Nobe Bryant and Wally Darkmon, in a six-way match won by Johnson. During the March 25 edition of PCW Full Throttle, James teamed with Eddie Atlas to unsuccessfully wrestle champions Claudia and Mike Foxx for the PCW Tag Team titles. On May 6, during PCW Full Throttle, James wrestled Champion Jiggle-O James Johnson, Brandon Collins and Captain Canada and Jerry Brown and Robert Evans, in a six-way ladder match for the PCW Cruiserweight Championship, won by Johnson. On August 19, at PCW Full Throttle: Fight Win Survive Finals, James teamed with Crystal Carmichael to defeat Claudia and Laura Lovely. On May 16, 2009, at PCW Shock & Awe, James and tag partner Athena defeated Alektra Blue and Claudia. Four years later in 2013, James returned to PCW at PCW The Reunion on December 14, in a three-way match refereed by Athena, to defeat Angel Blue and Claudia. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007) During the October 16 taping of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, aired on October 25, James wrestled and lost a dark match to Gail Kim. Pro Wrestling Alliance (2008-2010) James began her stint working for WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Pro Wrestling Alliance promotion on January 18, at PWA Slamuary II, as Lady Poison, wrestling Rosa Salvage to a no-contest. On April 25, in Brookshire, Texas, at PWA Brookshire Battle, James defeated PWA wrestling regular Kelly Kevin. On July 19, at PWA Clash Of Champions, James, under the ring name of You-Ma, was defeated by Awesome Kong. At PWA Clash Of Champions, on August 13, 2009, James successfully defended the PWA Women's Championship against Kelly Kevin. She successfully defended her title against Amanda Foxx at PWA Ring Of Pain on September 5. On December 11, 2010, James unsuccessfully challenged for the PWA Championship, held by Trouble at PWA Christmas Chaos V. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2009-Present) On April 26, James appeared at ACW/IWA-Texas Keep Austin Weird 2 to team with Alektra Blue and Claudia del Solis in a losing tag match with Daizee Haze, Diamond Icee and Rachel Summerlyn. At ACW/IWA-Texas Nothing Is As Real As A Dream on May 17, James regained a measure of payback against tag opponent Rachel Summerlyn, in a winning singles match. This was followed with another consecutive victory, this time at ACW/IWA-Texas The Realization Of Mortality on June 7, against Diamond Icee. On June 21, James joined the ACW/IWA-Texas Queen Of Queens Tournament , losing her semi-final match against Daizee Haze before returning from the loss, beating Rain, during that same event. At ACW/IWA-Texas From Innocence To Insanity 3, held on July 19, as Lady Poison, she defeated Angel Blue and Diamond Icee and Rachel Summerlyn in a four-way match. During the August 23 event ACW/IWA-Texas Distrust, Dismay And Anti-Social Behavior 2009, Lady Poison won a dark match against Claudia del Solis. She later at that same event wrestled in a six-way elimination match against Portia Perez, Angel Blue, Daffney Unger, Diamond Icee and Rachel Summerlyn for the ACW American Joshi Championship, won by Perez. At ACW/IWA-Texas Evolution Of The Revolution 2009, on September 20, Lady Poison won against Angel Blue. She topped off her time at the event with another victory, teaming with Super Electrodora to defeat Claudia del Solis and Lillie Mae. On October 18, at ACW A Nightmare On Tenth Street, at Jessica James, she teamed with Rachel Summerlyn to challenge SHIMMER Tag Team Champions The Canadian Ninjas (Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez), losing to the Ninjas by disqualification. At the same event, James reverted to Lady Poison, wrestling a losing dark four-way elimination match against Lillie Mae and Nicole Matthews, won by fourth competitor Rachel Summerlyn. On December 20, at ACW Delusions Of Our Childish Days, James wrestled the two matches. Her first match was a dark tag team match, joining Rachel Summerlyn in defeating Athena and Erin Star. Her second match was a victorious tag match, teaming with The Lost Boys (Jason Silver and Sky Ryder) defeat Bubba Hatfield McCullough, Just Willie and Lillie Mae. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2009) On February 13, at XCW Massacre, James defeated Athena. This victory was followed by a winning match during the February 21 edition of XCW, teaming with The Samoan Soldiers (John Fatu & Josh Fatu) to defeat Athena, Jack Drastic and Jerome Daniels. Her second match on that same date, included a victory over Athena in singles action. This concluded her stint in XCW. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Yakuza Kick *'Signature moves' **JJ Kick (Scorpion Kick) **Top Rope Crossbody **''Best of Both Worlds'' (Fisherman Cradle Neckbreaker) **''La Petite Morte'' (mini-Hurricanrana with opponent on their knees) *'Nicknames' **''"Rogue"'' *'Stables' **Poison Inc. with Adrian Star, Creet, Cyrus and Jason Hollier (as Lady Poison) *'Tag Teams' **RaJett with Rachel Summerlyn Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW American Joshi Championship (3-times) **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Rachel Summerlyn *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #47 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * MySpace Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:1983 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Crown Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni